


Any Takers?

by not1inamillion



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, High School AU, prom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not1inamillion/pseuds/not1inamillion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which everyone is pressuring Clarke to find a date to prom, and Clarke has no intention of doing so... Until she sees Lexa at prom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Takers?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot I whipped up when I meant to be writing 'Painting in Red'. Just some mindless fluff to take the edge off a long day.

Clarke scrolled listlessly through the library computer, looking for images or ideas to decorate what was to be a ‘fairytale’ prom. Even though she was student council president, even she didn’t have the power to veto the idea. All the other student representatives adored it, and Clarke figured she’d just be volunteering anyway, so why not let them have their fun? Handing out punch or cleaning up confetti didn’t really count as attending, and that’s all she’d be there to do.

It sounded depressing when she had informed Octavia and Raven that no, she would not be ‘attending’ prom per se. They’d both instantly swooped in, offering up countless guys to be her date. It figured that they assumed that was the problem, seeing as she was the only one without a date. Octavia and Lincoln were obviously going together. Even though they’d been dating forever, Lincoln had still made a beautiful banner to ask Octavia. And Raven had asked a sophomore from her engineering class, Monty. Even if they were just going as friends, Raven was grateful to have someone to stand next to in pictures. Besides, Monty was fun.

Octavia had offered her older brother Bellamy. Clarke and him were good friends, but Clarke didn’t care enough about finding a date to take her up on the offer. Raven kept trying to introduce her to Monty’s friend Jasper, and while he was nice enough, she could tell he was pining after some other sophomore named Maya. No need to rock that boat.

Just a few days before prom, Clarke finally snapped. Octavia had been talking about one of Lincoln’s friends that would be happy to take Clarke. She didn’t even catch his name.

“Enough, Octavia!” Clarke barked. Upon seeing her and Raven’s faces, she quickly backtracked. “I’m sorry. But this date thing has been a burden for long enough. I’m honestly fine with just helping out during the prom. I’m not torn up about it or anything. I’ll still be there, and dancing isn’t really my thing anyway.”

“Ninety percent of the reason we want you to go is to see you dance though,” Raven joked.

“We just want to spend time with our best friend. In a social environment,” Octavia said. Clarke rolled her eyes. “It must be really hard to have friends that actually want to be around you,” Octavia added.

“It’s the worst,” Clarke agreed. “If you guys want to spend time with me, drink lots of punch. I’ll be serving for the first part of the dance. Then I think I rotate to manning the photo booth or something.”

“Why not just help out for an hour then come dance? I’ll bet you’re the only one on student council that signed up for a full rotation.” Raven said.

“That’s irrelevant,” Clarke scoffed.

“Listen, would you rather go with a girl? We can probably find you someone.” Octavia offered. Both Octavia and Raven knew that Clarke swang both ways, even though she’d only ever dated guys. 

“That’s a negative. I don’t want a date.” 

“You drive me crazy,” Octavia groaned, slumping in her chair.

All Clarke could do was smirk.

* * * * *

When prom night finally arrived, Octavia made sure Clarke put an honest effort into her appearance. Clarke didn’t have the heart to fight her, considering she’d be ditching her for most of the night. Octavia got her into a short black dress with silver beads creating an ornate pattern on the bodice. She curled Clarke’s hair, which Clarke didn’t see the point in, because her hair was already pretty wavy. Still, she sat through it, just as she sat through the elaborate makeup process, which involved silvery eyeshadow and red lips, both a little too flashy for Clarke’s taste.

She even tolerated pictures. Her friends looked beautiful. Octavia wore a long white dress, and she looked radiant next to Lincoln. Monty and Raven looked a little funny together, but they were having fun, matching in navy blue. Everyone made a point to include Clarke, which she tried not to get annoyed by. They were doing their best.

Clarke arrived at prom early to help set up. Then she mentally clocked out until the dance was in full swing. 

Octavia and Raven visited the punch table frequently, as promised. Lincoln and Monty were good sports, both offering to dance with Clarke. She refused both times, urging them to join their dates. Before long, her friends were lost in the masses.

“You’d probably have a lot more customers if you didn’t frown,” One girl commented. Clarke’s head shot up to locate the sound. It was Lexa Woods, a girl she recognized from a couple of her classes. They’d talked a little, maybe exchanged a few sarcastic, borderline flirty comments. Still, she barely recognized her without the black eyeliner and leather jacket. Tonight she had opted for a far more natural look. She looked polished, in a long red gown and her hair spilling over one shoulder. 

“You’re under the illusion that I want to be approached,” Clarke shot back. It sounded a lot more hostile that she meant it to be.

“Fair enough,” Lexa concedes. “You look really nice, Clarke.”

“Why don’t you go find your date, Lexa?” Clarke suggests. She suddenly didn’t feel like having this conversation anymore.

Lexa leaned up against the table. “I didn’t bring one.”

“No takers?” Clarke asked sarcastically.

“No, just not the right one.”

Clarke raised her eyebrows. “Oh yeah? Who’s the one who got away?”

Lexa didn’t break eye contact. “I’ll know her when I see her.”

Her? There’s an interesting development. Clarke didn’t know she stood a chance. Lexa did look really beautiful tonight. Even more so now that she knew that door was open.

Not that she planned on saying any of that out loud.

“So how did you wind up working concessions for the night?” Lexa asked conversationally.

“I wanted to do it.”

“Did you?”

“Someone had to do it.”

“No need for you to carry that burden.”

“I wanted to,” Clarke repeated.

“Then why are you looking at the dance floor so longingly?”

Clarke didn’t have an answer. She did want to be with her friends, but she had volunteered, and now she had to stick to it. Besides, she had no intention of being a fifth wheel. She didn’t need a date, but in a group of couples (or a couple and two friends pretending to be a couple), it certainly would help.

“I don’t dance,” Clarke admitted.

“What if you had a partner?” 

Clarke smiled a little despite herself. “I’ll know the right partner when I see her.”

“Until she comes along, do you mind if I step in?” The corners of Lexa’s mouth curled a little. Clarke found it incredibly endearing.

In the moment it took Clarke to consider, she saw doubt cross Lexa’s face. She grabbed her hand out of instinct for reassurance. Clarke cleared her throat. “I wouldn’t mind that.”

Lexa smiled again, wider this time. Clarke had never seen a true Lexa smile, but she knew she’d spend the rest of the night trying to keep it there. 

Clarke and Lexa walked together onto the dance floor, and Clarke didn’t feel even a little bit sorry about ditching her job. A passing attraction to Lexa was smoldering into a full blown crush, and she wasn’t going to do anything to stop it.

Raven raised her eyebrows when she saw Clarke and Lexa walk into the crowd. Clarke shrugged her shoulders in return. She had no idea what was happening, but she was fine surrendering a little control, just for tonight.


End file.
